narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu Tasaka
Biography Unlike other members of the Uchiha line, Shinobu wasn't born incredibly talented in the fields of ninjutsu or possess a high level of intellect and didn't become as talented and skillful as he is until much later in life. Shinobu Uchiha was the son of Inabi Uchiha and his unnamed wife. He enrolled in the Leaf Village Ninja Academy at the age of eleven and struggled the entire way through, being held back two years in a row until he finally graduated at the age of thirteen. With his forhead protector in hand Shin was assigned to Team Shioya a Genin team led by Shioya Kajahara, along with his classmates Asami Hyūga & Hatsuyo Kozue. As they were assigned and carried out missions, it became clear to everyone despite having his own headband Shin still had more progress to make before he could be recognized as a great shinobi within his clan. Asami, a branch member of the Hyūga clan befriended the shamed Uchiha, promising to help him become a better ninja. On the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Shinobu was on his way back to the Uchiha compound on the far end of the village, replaying the latest exploits of his team mates over in his head. As he rounded the corner leading directly into the Uchiha district Shin encountered a masked Tobi, extracting sharingan from the corpses of Shinobu's kin. Falling back on training, Shin showered the murderer with shuriken and was in preporation to cast a jutsu until his attention was drawn and his blood froze in fear. Each of the stars fade harmless through their intended target. His flight or fight response kicked-in and Shin dashed out of the district, making it as far as the Naka River before his body was struck with shuriken and kunai. The force of the blow made Shin turn on his heels, his vision blurred as he looked at his clan's killers, Itachi Uchiha and the Masked Man. Shin unknowingly smiled as he fell back and into the Naka River his sharingan finally activated. The river was powerful and unmerciful as it ragdolled his semi-conscious body up against anything that perforated the waters. In the mix of nearly drowning Shin loses his headband and the remainder of his ninja tools. As the last air bubbles float from his throat Shinobu is pulled from the river which had taken him down river. Barely alive and unconscious Shinobu is taken to the nearest village for treatment; in the Land of Waves by a traveling fisherman. Shin is nursed to health and travels east towards Kirigakure to search for a purpose. Believing revenge was the reason he survived Shin using the name Tasaka enrolled in the Hidden Mist Shinobi Academy, later graduating his second year. After being assigned to a new Genin squad Shin comes across Jun, a fellow Genin and his new squadmate. Both seeking to become strong and powerful shinobi for their own personal reasons, bond and become friends, each of them vowing to challege the other when they both feel they've reached their goal. At the age of 17 both Jun and Shin are entered into the Chūnin Exams while their last squadmate wasn't recommened by their sensei. The bond the two shared grew stronger that day as they watched each others back while short a squad member - both going on to become Chūnin. During the exam Shinobu's Sharingan developed and matured, something he had been practicing with in secret. Sensing a growing hostility inside Shin Jun corners him and askes why he wants to become strong; something he had been building up to since the Chūnin Exams. Shinobu begrudgingly explained his purpose of revenge, leaving out his relation to the Uchiha and his connection to Konoha. Jun quietly listened and waited until he was finished before stating "A purpose of hatred is not a purpose at all". He then went on to say he only wanted power because he wanted to protect his village. As much as he hated to agree, Shin had come to love his new home and with a calm clarity Shin gave up his quest for revenge, instead vowing to protect Kirigakure. At the age of 20 Shinobu attained the title of Jōnin and finally mastered his Sharingan. But with the increased mastery over the Sharingan came cnsequences. A Tobi manipulated Yagura recognized Shin for what he was, an Uchiha and ordered his execution under the guise of him being a spy for the Leaf Village. Shin fought his way out of the village, injuring and killing those who he had come to call comrades. Jun, now an ANBU hunter-nin pursued. When Jun caught up, Shinobu hesitated. Jun ordered Shin to return to the Hidden Mist Village for questioning. Shin refused, saying he was being set up, framed by someone high-up in the village. Jun's unconvinced ordered his friend to disarm and return to the village, drawing his sword to emphasis this was his last chance. Shinobu didn't respond, instead he readied himself, entering a tight defensive stance, knowing Jun initially prefered the watch and observe strategy to gauge his opponents abilites. But he was all too familiar with each of Shin's techniques, defense was the better opening move. Seeing his former comrade and friend wasn't going to attack, Jun charged in, taking the advantage quickly in the fight. Instantly creating a whip to bind Shin's hands to stop him from using hand signs. Shin retreated all the while pleading his friend to listen. Jun ignored the words, instead utilizing his superior kenjutsu skills to keep up the pressure. As the battle threatened to become one-sided Shin activated his kekkei genkai; the Sharingan, giving Jun a moment of pause. Shin again tried pleading with his friend who lowered his ANBU mask revealing a look of disgust. The sight of the Sharingan hadn't frightened Jun or put him in a moment of hesitation. It had solidified his convicitions in believing Tasaka 'Shinobu' a spy. Jun screamed out in rage as he attempt to run Shin through his technique replaced by thoughts of revenge, only to find the blade come up short. Jun twitched and craned his head, a tight coil of water braced itself around his sword and forearm and a sharp pain was driving itself deeper into his chest. The ANBU coughed up a spurt of crimson, he looked down at the kunai driven squarely into his chest and than at the hands holding it. Specks of water pooled around the knuckles as they turned an unhealthy white. Jun looked into his killer's face, tears fell freely from his murderer's face. The eyes of the killer; a deep crimson faded, replaced by the dark eyes of his friend. I'm sorry he said the words hoarsed as they struggled to leave his tight throat. Jun dropped his sword and attempted to push his killer away, who allowed the contact, drawing the kunai with him as he stepped away. A soft blue hue surrounded Jun as he spoke his final words. "Goodbye...friend". Jun's death caused the awakening of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Personality WIP Everything Will Change after I'm done on jutsu list. In his youth, Uchiha Shinobu was constantly late for appointments and constantly being berated for it. He appeared apathetic and brash but displayed a loving, respectful nature towards his parents and fellow clansmen, despite nointially receiving it in return. Because of the loneliness he suffered in his childhood, due to his sub-par abilities as a shinobi Shin developed a craving for acknowledgement from his clan, primarily his parents; who in their own respect were ranking officals within Konoha's Military Police Force. In order to achieve this Shinobu trained extensively on his own, to the point of bodily harm. The Uchiha massacre is what brought about the unhinging of Shinobu's syke. While he survived the destruction of his clan at the hands of his former hero and idol, Itachi Uchiha, he also gained something in the process. He unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan, an ocular power Shin never saught or wanted, seeing it as a stain upon the history of the Uchiha clan. Shin developed survivors guilt for having fled like a coward and survived and getting the Mangekyō Sharingan for his 'reward'. While alive and newly adopted by the Tasaka family, Shin could not shake the guilt and his own overbearing sense of pride and loyalty to his clan. He attempted to take his life, but failed unable to go through with it. Unable to move forward with his life or end it, Shin unwittingly activated Baskaino on himself. A powerful genjutsu based in the right eye of his Mangekyō Sharingan with the power to seal away the memories of an individual, but only the memories that contain him. He unknowingly sealed both his sharingan and memories of being an Uchiha away. As Tasaka Shinobu, Hidden Mist shinobi Shin's personality altered slightly. He was no longer brash and appeared to possess a great concern for his team-mates over the success of a mission, believing that teamwork is essential to overall success as a team. He displayed a carefree personality, continuing to be regularly late for appointments. However, Tasaka is still just as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly regarding sensitive topics. At some point his lingering memories of his Uchiha bloodline return to him, causing him to go insane and massacre a clan, sparing only the daughter and her twin brother. The boy ran off and he adopts and raises the girl. Though his childhood was riddled with numerous despairs that took those dear to him away. His devotion to his new friends in Kirigakure were the motivation he used to return to and perfect his mastery over his Sharingan and his Mangekyō Sharingan. He is exceedingly possessive of Hina Katsumi and violent to those that hurt her. While still loyal to Konoha Shinobu became distraught about fighting Leaf shinobi, only furiously discarding his hesitation only after Leaf ninja threatened Hina. Appearance Abilities Shinobu was nearly talentless as a child not becoming a Chūnin until the age of 17. He was not recognised as an adult in his clan, due to his inability to master the Fire Release: Grea Fireball Technique until much later in his life. He was believed to be a slow learner for his lack of talent but possessed a fast reaction time and reflexes. As an adult, having been trained by two Hidden Villages, both having exceptional shinobi his bilities developed immensely to what they were once, allowin him to hold his own against S-ranked shinobi and other highly reputed shinobi. Taijutsu As a child living at Konohagakure, Shin was sub-par with taijutsu. His ability to read and predct his opponent's movements did not improve until he after awakening his Sharingan and began living in Kirigakure. After reawakening his Sharingan his hand-to-hand abilities improved tremendously displaying skill in coordinated attacks alongside comrades. Along with further experience in hand-to-hand combat Shinobu's physical strength also increased to which he could strangle someone to death while simultaneously lifting that individual off the ground, using only one hand. Aside from his physical strength, Tasaka also displayed a great level of speed and endurance, the former of whom he managed to out pace experienced Chūnin, while the ladder resulted him surviving his body getting riddld with shuriken the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Ninjutsu As a member of the Uchiha clan, Shinobu expected to be well versed in Fire Release techniques. However he struggled and had greater difficultly in performing fire-based techniques, making him an outsider inside his own clan and now showing any real progress until he became a Chūnin at 17. By the time he became a Jōnin at age 20 Shinobu could perform Fire Release techniques, including the clan's giant fireball with great intensity and combine his proficient weapon skills with his fire attacks. He was also proficient with Water Release, able to perform them without an already existing water source. Shurikenjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Summoning Technique Trivia * His favorite food is salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. * His favorite word is Family. * His hobbies including reading. Category:1 Category:Characters Category:Mass Delete